The Sweetest Gift
by abiholmes97
Summary: This is where Abi's story ends. Following Dan's return from a year abroad, Abi finds herself pregnant again and this time, its twins. After they are born, they have a wonderful family Christmas and celebrate life and love. But this will be my last Abigail story. I'm sad to say goodbye, but I think its right to end her story on a high.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

If I had a time machine and I told my twelve-year-old self how my life was going to end up, I would not have believed myself, not in million years. If you had told me at twelve years that I would have a loving and caring husband who had given me three beautiful children, I would not have believed you. But here I was, aged 28 married to Daniel with my four children, Anthony, Felicity and the twins, Willow and Thomas.

To say that a child is a mistake, I think, is unkind. No child is a mistake, they're just either unplanned or an accident. Like Anthony. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was 19. To say that I was scared was an understatement. But Daniel didn't run. He stayed, and we were married in the July before Anthony was born. Anthony was born on the 27th of November. John Watson delivered him in the comfort of my own home. I didn't think my heart could grow and more or I wasn't sure that I room in my heart for the amount of love that I felt when I held him in my arms, at only a few seconds old. Felicity we planned. Anthony was about to turn 4 and I didn't want him growing up alone as that is what I had done, and I hated it. So, Felicity was born the following May, a little early and she had to spend some time in the neo-natal unit but she's almost four now and is as full of life as any of us. Again, I didn't know how my heart could cope with the amount of love I had for, now, my two children. I have loved watching them grow up and seeing their personalities grow and change as they become their own person. And that's where I thought my family was going to end. I was happy, I had one of each and they loved each other, and I loved them. I didn't need my family to grow anymore. Or shall I say that I didn't plan for my family to grow anymore!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One- Gone too long.**

Dan travels a lot with his job, especially with the world in the state that it is in at the moment. I hate it when he goes but I know that he does an important job and I also know that it means a lot for him to do that job. This time Dan had been away for a whole year. His team was tasked over in the Middle East, working towards something or other that I wasn't allowed to know about. It was a strange year to say the least. Only being able to talk to him for five or ten minutes at a time but the worst thing by far was not being able to answer my children's questions as to when he would be back. Anthony, being 10 and the eldest, understood to some extent that what his father was doing was important but Fliss just wanted her daddy home.

Anyway, Dan came back, very tanned but our Dan none the less. The kids were ecstatic to have their dad home and I got my husband back.

"Daddy?" asked Fliss, playing with her toys. I was lay across his lap, watching her play and Anthony was doing his science project for school.

"Yes, Fliss?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Why did you go away?"

Dan paused for a moment. I could see the cogs turning in his brain. I sat up.

"Do you know what Daddy does, Felicity?"

She nodded, "Daddy works for a puter company, helping to fix poorly puters."

Dan looked at her again. "Come here Fliss." She walked over and sat on his knee. "You too Anthony!" he called over to the dining room table. Anthony came and climbed onto my lap. "Do you guys want to know what Daddy really does?"

Both Fliss and Anthony nodded earnestly. Dan looked at me and I shrugged. I wasn't sure how well this would go down but if he wanted to tell his kids what he really did, then I was there to support him.

Dan looked down at his kids and smiled. "Daddy works for the government, like Grandad Mike."

"But Grandad Sherlock says that Grandad Mike is the government."

Dan laughed. "Yes!" he smiled, "That is very true. However, I work for an institution called MI5."

Anthony and Fliss just stared at Dan, willing him to go on. Obviously, MI5 didn't mean anything to them at this stage.

Dan continued, "My job involves countering terrorism…"

"Like the people behind the Westminster Attack in 2017?" asked Anthony. "I remember that happening and you having to leave the house really quickly."

"Exactly! When something bad happens or there's an increased terror threat, my team will call me in. Other than that, I work a normal job."

"But why do you go away, Daddy? You haven't explained why you go away!" Fliss stated.

"Sometimes, my job requires me to go abroad. To help with international terror sects or to help other governments be able to counter these units on their own. I try not to go away very often because I hate leaving my babies and mummy, but I don't have a lot of choice."

Fliss looked at him, trying to understand.

"The main point is, I go away to help people. Like Uncle John does sometimes."

"But he's a doctor. That's his job!" said Fliss, matter of factly.

Daniel sighed. This had been harder than he had thought. "It's my job too, Fliss. As rarely as it happens, it's a part of my job too."

"But you're not a doctor!" Fliss argued.

"Baby girl, its not just doctors that help people…" Daniel began.

"I don't see why you have to go away to help people, when Grandad Mikey stays here and helps people too!" Fliss sat with her arms folded.

"Grandad Mikey has a slightly different role. Let me explain it like this, Felicity. You know in the Army, you have different ranks?"

She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Well, Grandad Mike is like the general. He is in charge of all the foot soldiers, like me and I have to do what the General tells me to do otherwise I get in trouble."

"How much trouble?" asked Anthony, rejoining the conversation.

"A lot. I could lose my job if I didn't go and then Mummy would have to go back to work, and you like having mum around during the day don't you, Fliss?"

Again, Fliss nodded.

"So, you see, Daddy has to go away sometimes because that is what he is told."

Fliss sat and thought for a minute and then said, "Ok, but that doesn't mean that I like you going."

Daniel hugged her and smiled, "Daddy doesn't like going. And definitely not for as long as he has been away."

"Yes, please don't go away for a year again!" I smiled at him. Dan flashed a smile back.

"I won't." he replied, "I promise."

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and playing with the kids. Dan then took them out for a walk while I cooked dinner. It was strange having four to cook for again, but it was a nice strange. We all sat and ate round the table as a family and Dan was busy telling the kids where he had been on his trips. It was going to be nice, not having to lie to them anymore about what Dad was doing and where he was when he wasn't at home. They might also understand why, when something bad happens, he leaves in a rush and forgets to say goodbye. He was usually pretty good with birthdays, trying not to miss one. Or if he was away, he would make sure he was back, even for a few hours.

It was going to be nice, not being the only parent in the house for a few weeks before Dan went back to work. Harry had been kind and gave Dan 4 weeks off, as he had been away for so long. He rang me from the airport and made a list of all the things that he wanted to do with the children. Fortunately, for the first week of his time off, Anthony and Fliss were on school holiday, February half term. Originally, Dan had wanted to go away, somewhere in the UK, but just get away from London and be a family. But then he got home and realised how much he had missed being here, so we decided to stay and do things locally. I knew that Dan would want to see his Dad and his grandparents, so we made plans to head down to Kent to see them. Seeing as they only lived half an hour away from Canterbury, we thought we would take them over to the city and do the cathedral. I had applied to do my degree at Canterbury but with Dan working out of London, I took the London offer. We were also going to do a trip out with Dad, Molly, Hamish and Christopher, but not going too far as Molly was expecting again. Despite living in the Greater London area, there were still a number of places that we hadn't been in the city.

But that's getting ahead of things.

Tonight, I had my husband back.

We put Fliss to bed just after seven in the evening and Anthony stayed up for another half hour before heading to bed. He curled into his Dad and read his book. He was re-reading the Hobbit for what seemed like the hundredth time. I swear he knew the book word perfect by now, but he was enjoying it, which was the point. He let Dan take him up to bed and I put the kettle on, making myself and Dan a cup of tea. I didn't hear him come down the stairs and I almost screamed when he wrapped his arms round my waist.

I hit his shoulder, "You scared me!"

Dan chuckled softly, nestling his head in my neck, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too!" he started to kiss my shoulder.

I moaned softly, "Mmm, that's ok."

Dan moved my hair to expose my neck and he kissed it, "I've missed you!"

Abandoning the tea making, I turned to face him, "I've missed you too!" I said, kissing him softly, my hands getting lost in his hair.

Dan returned the kiss, smiling slightly. "I didn't know how I was going to cope, not being able to be with you for a whole year!"

"You survived then?" I said, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Barely!" he said, pulling down the side of my top.

"I can tell!" I said, lifting his top off.

We carried on until both of us were in our underwear.

"We should take this upstairs…" Dan said, cupping my face gently.

I nodded and, taking Dan's hand, I followed him upstairs…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two- Twins?**

A few months later, I found myself waking up feeling ill and then hunched over the toilet. Having been pregnant twice before, I knew the symptoms and bought a pregnancy test on the way home. I wasn't surprised when it came back positive. I smiled as I headed downstairs. I went to find my phone and I found Dan sat on the sofa.

He looked up as I walked in, "Hey!" he said, smiling.

I jumped, not expecting him to be there, "Hey!" I replied, smiling at him, "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

He smiled, standing up to come and meet me, "Harry gave me the rest of the day off!"

"Why?" I asked, kissing him quickly.

"I told him you had been ill this morning…"

"How did you…"

"Ab, I've been married to you for nine years now, I know when you're not feeling yourself!"

I smiled, "It's not that I'm ill so much as I'm pregnant again!"

Dan stared for a moment as he takes in what I've said, "You're pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"We're having another baby?"

I nodded again.

"How…"

I tiltled my head and laughed, "Really, Daniel Holmes? You need a biology lesson after two kids…"

Dan smiled, "No! But I thought we agreed on two?"

"Well, don't go away for a year and expect to make it up in one night!"

Dan smiled, "We're pregnant!" and this time he sounded happier.

"Yeah!" I smiled back.

Dan gasped, "Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?"

I laughed as he pulled me over to the sofa, "I'm fine, Dan. I promise."

He sat next to me and holds my hands, "What do we tell Anthony and Felicity?"

"What do you want to tell us?" asked Anthony, coming into the living room.

"Abi?" called Lestrade's voice.

"In the living room, Greg!" I called back.

The next thing I knew, Felicity, Phoebe, Rory and Emma came running into the room followed by Lestrade.

"Schools out!" chuckled Dan as Fliss ran into her Dad's arms.

"Thanks for bringing them home, Greg!" I smiled.

"No worries!"

"What did you want to tell us, Mum?" asked Anthony again.

"I'll tell you later, son." Said Dan, "I promised."

"I can go, if you need to be alone…" Greg said, smiling.

"No, it's ok. We might as well tell Greg!" I smiled, "I'm pregnant!"

Greg didn't say anything for a moment and then his face broke into the biggest smile, "Oh, Abi!" he came and gave me a hug, "That's great news! Congratulations!" and he shook Dan's hand.

"Thanks Greg!" I said, smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Fliss as she ran back into the room, followed by Phoebe and Emma. Rory was playing in the garden.

"How would you like it if you had a younger brother or sister?" I asked her.

Fliss thought and then smiled widely, "Yeah! I could play outside all the time with them and teach them how to play mummies and daddies or how to colour inside the lines because I'm very good at that now!" she babbled.

I smiled. "Good!"

"I'm going to be a big sister!" squealed Fliss to Phoebe.

"It's really easy but if you get a younger brother they can be quite annoying!" said Phoebe.

"I'm sure Rory finds you and Emma really annoying too!"

Phoebe shook her head defiantly, "He could never find me annoying. I'm the best big sister ever!"

Greg, Dan and I laughed and smiled. Phoebe joined in and soon everyone was laughing.

"Well, I'd best be off!" Greg said, extending his arm to Phoebe and she took his hand, "Where are my other two?" he asked, looking around.

"I think Rory is on the climbing frame and Emma is down here!" said Dan, pointing at Emma, who looked up and smiled.

"Do you want me to go and get Rory for you?" I asked, beginning to get up from the couch.

"No, you're alright Abi," Greg smiled, "I'll get him on my way out."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Well, thanks for bringing the kids home anyway!" I smiled.

"No worries!" he smiled back, "And, er, congratulations!"

"Thanks Greg!" said Dan, getting up to see him out, "I'm sure we will see you over the weekend!"

And with that Lestrade left. It was weird, the news being out in the open like that. I had managed to keep my last two pregnancies a secret for a few months at least. But it was a nice weird. I stayed up that night, knowing I would get a phone call from Dad as Molly fed my new baby sister, Lily. And sure enough, there was a phone call. We sat and chatted for what seemed like hours. He made sure that I was ok, and that Dan was looking after me and then we said goodnight. I looked at the time and decided to phone Anthony and Karen in the morning. I headed up to bed and found Dan fast asleep. Silently, I changed and slipped into the bed next to him. He stirred and placed his arm over me, his hand resting on my abdomen. I smiled and fell asleep.

I made an appointment the next day for my three-month scan. This one would be different. Not only would we find out we were having twins, but Dan would be there. When we had Anthony, he had been away at the three month point and when I found out I was expecting Fliss, I had wanted to keep it a secret. But this time, Dan was coming with me.

We went for the scan and to my delight, the midwife performing the scan was Michaela, one of my friends from when I used to work. Everything was perfectly routine and looking fine until I saw her frown at the screen. Having been a midwife for a while, I knew something was up.

"What is it?" I asked, the panic clear in my voice.

Michaela smiled at me, "It's nothing to worry about Abi. It's just… well…"

"What is it?" asked Dan, taking my hands.

"I can see two babies on the screen!" she smiled, barely containing her excitement.

I stared at her.

"T-Twins?" Dan stuttered, hardly believing it.

Michaela nodded and moved the screen so that we could see. And sure enough, there were two babies moving around on the screen. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and I felt Dan squeeze my hand.

"Twins?" I said, breathlessly, "We're actually having twins."

Michaela smiled, "I know it's a shock…"

Dan laughed, "A shock? We're going from two to four kids in one go!"

I rested my head on his shoulder, "We'll manage. We always have!"

He kissed the top of my head, "I know." I felt him smiled, "I'm definitely not going away for a year again!"

I laughed myself and took my phone out. I sent a quick text to Dad and Molly and Lestrade and Mycroft.

It read simply:

 _It's twins xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three- Thomas and Willow.**

Eight months later, and I looked and resembled a beach ball. I remember how Molly looked in the final months of her pregnancy with the Hamish and Lizzy. I remember how she felt and how tired she was and I could now relate to that level. Anthony and Fliss were great. Anthony had experience but for Felicity this was all new territory. She was a bit hurt at first when I couldn't do as much as she wanted, but she got used to it. If I was lay on the sofa, she would either pretend to make me a cup of tea or she would curl up next to me, her head on my swollen belly, listening to the babies.

I knew this time I couldn't give birth at home, which I was upset about. But Dan and I both agreed that if something happened, it would be better for me and the babies if I was at the hospital. Anthony and Felicity were going to stay with their Aunty Keira and Uncle Matthew as they didn't have children of their own yet. I had decided that Michaela was going to be my midwife on this. She had been the one to tell us we were having twins and it only seemed right to let her finish that journey.

Then, one day in mid-December, I felt the sudden need to go to the toilet and the next thing, I knew my waters had broke, all over the kitchen floor.

"DAN!" I yelled. He came running in from the living room.

"What? What is it?" He panted.

"Waters…gone…" I said, my face screwed up in pain.

"Really. You're not due for another three weeks…"

"Dan, my waters have gone, we need to go!"

"Right!" Dan helped me into the car. Our hospital bags had already been in the car for a week. We drove as fast as we could in London traffic.

"Dan, can you go any faster?" I gasped, needing to push.

"Not really, Ab, I'm trying."

"Well, unless you want your first baby to be born in the car, you need to get a move on, or pull over!"

Dan put his foot down and I put my hand in between my legs, "I can feel a head!" I gasped.

"Hold on, Ab. We're nearly there!"

"Try telling your son or daughter that!" I moaned.

Dan's face was ghostly white as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Dan, you need to pull over!" I yelled, holding onto the doorframe, "Now!"

"We're only five minutes away…"

"This baby is coming now, Dan. Please pull over!"

Dan did as he was told and pulled into a layby. He jumped out the car, keys still in the ignition and opened my door. I shuffled the best I could over to the edge of the car seat.

"My god, Abi!" Dan said, "I can see its head!"

"I know!" I moaned again, "That's why I asked you to pull over!"

"What can I do?" Dan asked, looking up at me, eyes full of panic.

"Get ready to catch!" I said, and I pushed with all my might.

Dan had his hands ready and helped to guide the baby out. One push later and the sound of crying pierced the air.

"It's a boy!" said Dan, smiling at me as he held his tiny son in his arms.

"A boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he's perfect!" Dan said, getting up and passing him to me.

"Hi little one!" I said, as I brought my son close to me.

Dan helped get my legs back into the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He parked right outside and ran in to get someone, explaining our situation. He ran back out, quickly followed by a team of staff and Michaela. I smiled when I saw her.

"This little one couldn't wait to see the world, huh?" she said, as she cut the cord.

"Something like that." Was my reply. She took the baby.

"Have you had any more pains?" she asked, checking him over as I was wheeled into the hospital and up to maternity.

I shook my head.

"That's ok. With natural twin deliveries, it can take a while for the contractions to start back up again."

She got me onto a bed, delivered one after birth and gave me an exam.

"Heartbeat's strong!" Michaela said, smiling, "This one just seems cosy."

"It doesn't want to come out, unlike it's brother!" said Dan. He seemed to have recovered from his roadside midwifery duties.

Michaela chuckled, "I'm just going to do a scan to make sure everything is as it should be."

"How's our son?" I asked, as she set up the machine.

"He is doing just fine." She said, "Seeing as he was born on the motorway and delivered by his dad!"

"Hey, I thought I did a good job!" Dan said, defensively.

"You did, Dan, you were amazing out there!" I said, looking up at him, "Thank you!"

Dan smiled softly and kissed my forehead, "I'm just glad you're ok. That you both are!"

Michaela smiled, "You seem to have a pretty good life here, Abi!"

"I've been lucky!" I smiled, as she put the scanner on my tummy and flicked the screen on.

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked, looking at the screen.

"Sometimes. But I've enjoyed seeing my kids grow up and I'm grateful that I was able to stop working to raise them." I smiled at Dan.

"I heard you've even been on the stage!" she said, looking at me incredulously.

I laughed, "I managed to get an ensemble part in _Jesus Christ Superstar_ with Dan's sister, yes."

"Look at you, girl!" she smiled.

"Fliss was only six months old as well." Dan added.

"Geez, Abi!" gasped Michaela, "How on earth did you manage it?"

"I only did evening performances after Anthony was in bed, and left Dan in charge of Fliss. I was only in it for a few months before it went on tour."

"You, madam, are wonder woman!" she smiled as she turned back to the monitor, "Huh!" she said, softly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Baby is being a pickle, if I'm looking at this scan right. Let me just go and get the consultant. Don't worry, she's nice!"

I looked at Dan and he looked at me, calmly. "It'll be ok, Abi. We knew this time was going to be harder."

I breathed out slowly, "I know. I just keep thinking of Molly and Lizzy. She had been a difficult delivery and then she died 18 months later…"

"That won't happen this time. John said that Lizzy was very unlucky. She was perfectly healthy when she was born, but just became poorly. I know you are worried, but you have no reason to be." He kissed me, gently, "We'll be ok, I know it."

I smiled slightly. At that moment, Michaela came back in followed by…

"Nicole?" I asked, incredulously.

"Hello Abigail!" she smiled warmly.

"You're a consultant now?"

"Yep!"

"Well, what do you know?" I laughed softly.

"And you're a mum of three, soon to be four!"

I smiled, "It was only meant to be three. We were happy with two, but then this one…" I gestured at Dan, who waved, blushing, "Ended up being away for a year and the next thing…"

"You're pregnant with twins?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, let's have a look and see what this one is doing." She looked the monitor and put the scanner back on my belly.

I held my breath.

"Well, it looks like this one has got itself in a bit of a tangle!" she smiled, "It's all caught up in its cord."

I let go of my breath, "The baby will be ok?"

Nicole nodded, smiling, "We'll see if you can deliver naturally, if baby will untangle itself, but if not, we'll do an emergency C-Section, ok?"

I nodded, relieved that my baby was going to be ok.

"I'll leave you in Michaela's capable hands. She'll give you something to induce labour and we'll take it from there." She gave me a quick hug, "Good luck, Abi." And with that she left.

"Once I give you this, it shouldn't take too long for the contractions to start again." Smiled Michaela, "Hopefully, baby will untangle itself."

I smiled, ready for what was about to come.

While we waited, Dan and I decided on a name for our baby boy, Thomas James. Dan took a photo and sent out the announcement and added, _Just waiting for my twin brother or sister and I can't wait to meet you all, especially my big brother and sister._

About ten minutes after I had been given the medication to bring on labour, I felt a sharp cramp in my abdomen and cried out. Dan went to get Michaela and the whole process started again.

It took about five contractions before I needed to push again.

"Hold on, Abi. Let me just check how baby is!" She quickly set up the ultrasound and had a look. She smiled widely, "Good news! On baby's decent, they untangled themselves."

"So no C-Section?" asked Dan as I was in the middle of a contraction.

"No C-Section!" smiled Michaela, coming round to examine me.

"Everything ok?" I asked, panting slightly.

"All good. On your next pain, you can push."

Ten minutes (and a lot of screaming later) more cries punctured the air.

"Congratulations Abi!" said Michaela, "You have a baby girl!"

"One of each!" cried Dan, waving his hands in the air, tears falling down his cheeks and kissing me.

"Is she ok?" I asked, anxious to get a look.

"She's perfect, Abi!" smiled Michaela, bringing her up to me, "Absoultely perfect!"

I started to cry as I held my little girl in my arms. She was fine, her brother was fine and I was fine. My world was complete.

Dan went out of the room and brought Thomas back in. Dan held him tightly and I held my girl.

"Willow." I said softly, looking down at her, "Willow Luna. That's your name, little one!"

"Suits her perfectly." Said Dan, "Willow and Thomas Holmes."

"Born the week before Christmas. The sweetest gift anyone could ask for!" I said, smiling, tears falling down my face again.

In that moment, I was reminded of a song that I had been singing. It was a song I found comfort in when Lizzy died but looking at our babies sleeping peacefully in our arms, I was reminded of the lyrics:

 _But the sweetest gift is knowing where you are. Yes, the sweetest gift is knowing where you are. Yes, the sweetest gift is knowing you're in his arms. You're with the Son of God_ _._

The sweetest gift I had ever been given in life was my children. I loved each and everyone of them the same and now we had Willow and Thomas in our crazy mix and I knew in my heart, that this Christmas was going to be the best one yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four- Away in a manger**

The twins and I were allowed to go home on the 20th of December, three days after they were born. Our first port of call was Keira and Matthew's apartment on the edge of London, to pick up Anthony and Felicity.

Pulling up, we could see two little faces peering down from the window on the second floor. Dan waved up at Tony and Fliss and they waved back, smiling widely. Dan took Willow out and I carried Tom and together, we made our way up to Keira's flat. When we got up there, Keira had opened the door already and Fliss was stood in the doorway.

"Mummy! Mummy! You're back!" she called, almost bouncing.

I smiled, "I'm back and we've brought Willow and Thomas too!"

"I know!" she beamed, "I'm so excited!"

"Fliss, honey, why don't you let Mummy and Daddy in and then maybe they will let you have cuddles on the sofa before you head home?" said Keira, steering her in the direction of the living room.

"Ok." And she ran off into the living room.

"Welcome home!" smiled Keira, giving her brother a hug before looking down at the tiny human in his arms. "Is this Willow?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep, all 5lb 4oz of her!" he smiled proudly, "and Abi has Thomas!"

Keira squealed quietly, "Now please tell me, you two are done breeding. I don't think I can take any more cuteness!"

I laughed, "You're ok, Keira. I promise, no more kids."

"Yeah," added Dan, smiling at his sister, "It's your turn next kiddo. I want some nieces and nephews!"

Keira swatted him gently on the arm and poked her tongue out. She led Dan and I into her living room. You could tell our kids had been round. Keira had her Christmas tree up in front of her window that led to a small balcony. Her Disney plushies had been moved from their usual arrangement on the smaller sofa to the floor, not doubt by my daughter. There were colouring pages and superheroes scattered all over the floor.

"Sorry about the mess!" said Matthew, smiling from the floor where he had previously been engaged in a battle between Spiderman and Iron Man with Tony.

"It's ok! I'm sure our house will look exactly like this in a bit." Smiled Dan, perching on the edge of the sofa. Fliss shuffled over and looked at her sleeping sibling.

"She's so small!" she gasped.

"You were this big once," smiled Dan, looking at his eldest daughter, "Maybe even smaller because you were very early."

Fliss smiled up at him, "I had to go in an incu- incutabator when I was a baby!"

"An incubator!" smiled Anthony, who had also gone to have a look at his new baby sister. I crept in and sat on the other sofa.

"That's what I said…" muttered Fliss.

"Just in time for Christmas," smiled Anthony, "I couldn't have asked for a better present!"

"Good cause we're going to need all hands on deck with two newborns in the house!" I said.

Anthony looked up, "Hello, Mum! When did you come in?"

I smiled, "Not too long after your dad did. You were busy with Uncle Matthew, which was fine."

"Is it true Thomas was born in the car?" he asked, coming over, "That Daddy had to deliver him?"

I nodded, "He just couldn't wait to come into the world!"

"That's good then," smiled Anthony, gently stroking the side of his face, "I couldn't wait to meet him. And I am glad that I have a little brother. I would have been happy with two sisters, but I like having a brother. I'll have someone else to play superheroes with!"

"I play superheroes with you!" said Fliss, indignantly.

"Yeah, but you get bored after about five minutes!"

"That's because they're fighting all the time!"

"They're superheroes, that's what they are meant to do!"

"But it's silly fighting all the time. Why not just sit down and talk about things?"

"Because that _would_ be boring!" he sighed.

"No it wouldn't!" argued Fliss.

"Yeah, it would!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Enough!" said Dan, smiling. "Can't you just agree to disagree on this matter?"

"But Dad…" moaned Anthony.

"That's enough, son." Dan said, firmly and Anthony got the message.

"Look, why don't you help Aunty Keira and Uncle Matthew tidy up. You need to put all The Avengers somewhere safe to make sure they get home ok."

"Fliss, help Aunty Keira put the colouring away please." Smiled Dan. Fliss looked unwilling, her gaze focused on Willow.

Dan smiled, "It's ok. Willow isn't going anywhere. You'll get plenty of hugs at home and forever ok? Now please help Aunty Keira to tidy up."

Fliss sighed and walked over to where the pile of colouring books was and started to help put them away.

Half an hour later, we had packed all four kids in the car and headed home. We put the twins straight in the nursery and settled down in the living room and spent some quality time with our eldest kids. We ordered pizza for tea (neither Dan or I fancied cooking) and we watched _The Greatest Showman._

Before we knew it, Christmas Day was upon us. We had offered to host, and kept to that offer despite having the twins. John had offered to come over in the morning to help Dan and soon the whole Watson clan was round. Amber curled up in the armchair, doing some of her GCSE revision (she had mocks after Christmas), Joe and Anthony went to his room to swap football cards and make up their own teams or something like that and Fliss and Rosie sat and played with some of Fliss' toys that she had got from Father Christmas. Mary sat next to me on the sofa, having cuddles with Tom.

The next load of family to arrive were Dad and Molly. Hamish bounded straight upstairs to find the boys, Chris curled next to Amber and read the book he had brought and Molly put Lily in the playpen to lie on her tummy. We called the men in from the kitchen and the boys from upstairs and did some present exchanging. Needless to say, the kids were all thrilled with what they had been given and soon were wanting to play with their presents. I was in the middle of undoing a play mobile set for Anthony when the doorbell went. It was Greg, Mycroft, Phoebe, Emma and Rory. They were followed by Keira and Matthew and Mollie and James with little Noah. We did some more opening of presents and left the kids to go play. Willow and Thomas made their way around their adult relatives.

"Mum and Keira, will you be Willow's godmothers?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Of course I will!" squealed Keira, "I get to be a fairy godmother to my beautiful baby niece!"

"I'd be honoured, you know I will!" smiled Mum.

"And Mollie, Phoebe and Greg, will you be Thomas' godparents?" asked Dan, looking at his sisters and stepfather.

"Sure thing bro!" smiled Mollie, snuggling little Thomas (she had hold of him at that time).

"I will!" smiled Phoebe, "Thank you for asking me!"

"I'd love to. I have beautiful grandchildren. More than I could ever have asked for!"

"How many do you have now?" I asked Greg, smiling.

"Well let's see. You and Dan have four children, Johnny and Emily have two with the third on the way so that'll be seven and Sally and Johnny have three currently but I cant see them slowing down any time soon. So I'd say I have ten amazingly wonderful grandchildren and maybe more on the way!"

"Please don't be looking at me just yet, Dad!" sighed Phoebe, "I want to make it through university first!"

"So, you're not going to be like Sally then?" I asked, teasingly.

"Hell no!" she smiled.

"You know, I don't think I will ever forget the day Sal told me she was pregnant. She was fifteen years old, about to sit her GCSE exams and she comes into the living room, holding a pregnancy test." Said Greg, "I know she said it was an accident and little Sarah is perfect but there's are part of me that thinks she was acting out after her mother died. I mean, she left home and everything!"

"But look at her now!" I smiled, "She's already Detective and she's only 28."

"I know! I couldn't be more proud. And my youngest, at Cambridge University studying Religion and Politics!"

Phoebe blushed.

"I still can't believe it, you know." Said Dan, smiling, "It only seems like five minutes ago we were all school kids and the most important thing to us was our exams. And now, I'm married to a beautiful woman, have four amazing children and the best family anyone could ask for."

And Dan was right. I would not have believed anyone if they had told me this is what my life was going to be like. My family may not be perfect, but whose is. And when I think back to when I was 12 and had just moved in to 221B Baker Street, everything just seems like one big gift that I have been slowly unwrapping for 20 odd years. And it has been 26 years. I'm 28 now. It's almost as if I blinked and I made it to 28, a qualified midwife, mum of four. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

It just goes to show that family doesn't have to be blood. Family can be anyone.

Family.

It really is special.

THE END


End file.
